Newly changed articles
Erik J. Gomez, Government Official Erik Gomez is an American Politician. He currently represents the Ninth Congressional District that includes the states of Arkansas, Mississippi and Louisiana. Erik Gomez has served in Congress since the First Joubert Administration. He was first elected to Congress in December of 2014. Before that, He served as Lieutenant Governor of Louisiana then was appointed Deputy Attorney General. Erik Gomez has been involved in a lot of political scandals and was at one time in the process of being banned but the Supreme Court's decision to ban Gomez was overruled by that time, Deputy Administrator Jared Kartye. Gomez apologized for his minor wrongdoings and promised to change. Erik Gomez later went on to serve as Speaker of the House and as a United States Senator. Gomez took a several term break from public office and then returned during the Alevato Administration winning a special election for the House of Reps. Gomez has held the seat since but was unseated due to 1 vote by Dan Maineiri during the Rose Administration but won the seat back the very next term. Gomez has not announced his future intentions but he is expected to run for Re-Election. Early Life and Education Erik Gomez was born in raised in South Texas. He grew up South of San Antonio and grew up with a passion for sports and helping others. He attended Saint Mary's Hall Highschool in Alamo Heights and played Football as a Defensive Nose, his entire high school years. Erik first got into the political scene campaigning for his cousin who served as a Texas State Representative. There he learned that he can best help people in politics. At age 18, Gomez attended the University of Arkansas at Little Rock and was a walk-on for the Arkansas Razorbacks. During his first year as a walk-on, Gomez started at Defensive Nose and won Arkansas' 25th Heisman. Gomez Entering Public Life Erik turned down a life in Football and instead moved down to New Orleans to start a small business providing pipeline to oil companies. Erik made a successful living and started the "New Orleans Home for the Poor". Erik quickly gained a name around the city and people requested their Governor, Cedric Joubert, to appoint him Lieutenant Governor which he did. Gomez was a successful LTG and even found a Mayor for New Orleans. National Attention Gomez gained national attention when he decided to sue Texas Governor, Payton Smith for racist remarks and jokes during his term. Gomez was commended by many people but was condemned by Florida Governor Dylan Hall and Pennsylvania Governor Sean Tullets. Erik took on these racist Governors and later backed a candidate who went on to unseat Payton Smith. House Elections In November, Erik announced his intentions on running for a place in Congress. Erik defeated Camo Mania for Seat 13 on the United States House of Representatives. Here Erik, created numerous positions which helped expand TPON and even created districts for the House and the Senate. Speaker Controversy During Erik's second term, he served as Deputy Speaker under Joubert. Joubert resigned mid-term to be a U.S Senator and by law Gomez took office. Many Republicans complained and brought Gomez before SCOTUS. They told Gomez to step down and leave it vacant for the remainder of the term. Gomez refused and they told him if he does not step down he will be banned and barred from ever holding federal office again. Gomez still refused and Supreme Court carried with their promise. At the time Deputy Admin, Jared Kartye overruled SCOTUS because a quorum of Justices weren't present and ruled that Gomez by law had to hold the speakership unless he resigned or a new one was sworn in. Gomez finished out the term and didn't seek Re-Election to the Speakership. Senate Career Gomez won a senate seat representing all of the south. Gomez served one term as a Senator and did not run for Re-Election. Gomez continued to run for Congress until he decided to take a break. He enjoyed time in his Family Home in Cape Cod, Massachusetts. He got all his children out of high school and into college before he went back to public office during the First Morecraft Speakership. Gomez has held the same seat since then and was unseated only one time by 1 vote at the beginning of the Rose Presidency.